1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to garden shears that avoid loosening of a shaft pin, and more particularly shears that are assembled with a shaft set having a threaded securing member having an engaging member on each side, and engaging teeth of the threaded securing member engage with the two engaging members to prevent the threaded securing member from loosening from repeated opening and closing movements of the shears, which can improve smoothness of use and increase both safety and convenience.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, prior art shears with a shaft locking structure are as shown in FIG. 9, and comprise shears 30, a shaft 40, and a locking member 50. The shears 30 have two crossover cutting members 31 each respectively having a through aperture 311 pivoted together with a shaft pin 40. An insertion hole 312 is placed above the through aperture 311 of the cutting member 31. The securing member 50 is an elastic plate jacketed onto the shaft pin 40 and set adjacent to one of the cutting members 31. The securing member 50 comprises a bent section 51, a back section 52, two engaging legs 53 and a tongue 54. The bent section 51 is bent downwardly and connected to the back section 52 and the two engaging legs 53. The back section 52 is placed against the cutting member 31 and adjacent to a through aperture 55, and the two engaging legs 53 are disposed symmetrically and parallel with the back section 52. A hexagonal opening 56 is formed between the two engaging legs 53, and the through aperture 55 is located to correspond to a center of the opening 56. The shaft pin 40 is placed through the through aperture 55 and the hexagonal opening 56, and the tongue 54 is inserted into insertion hole 312. Finally, a locking member 41 is secured onto the shaft pin 40 and engaged with the opening 56, which is used to prevent the locking member 41 from loosening due to movement of the shears 30.
The above-mentioned prior art has the following drawbacks: The securing member 50 is used for securing the locking member 41 and the shaft pin 40 together. The opening 56 is engaged with the locking member 41, and the securing member 50 utilizes the tongue 54 to attach to the insertion hole 312 of the cutting member 31. When the shears 30 are opened and closed, the securing member 50 may correspondingly rotate with this movement, which can loosen the locking member 41.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved shears to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.